


Something Different

by brumalbreeze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until they had grown older that John and Karkat decided to have sex deciding that they would rather wait than try to jump into things they weren’t quite ready for, despite being hormonal teenagers at the time. It was during their first, tentative session that John realized that, when trolls said they needed buckets, they <i>literally</i> needed buckets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written as a fill to a request on the [Kink Meme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8284.html?thread=11589212#t11589212).
> 
> Yeah, that anon was me.... Welp.

It wasn’t until they had grown older that John and Karkat decided to have sex deciding that they would rather wait than try to jump into things they weren’t quite ready for, despite being hormonal teenagers at the time. It was during their first, tentative session that John realized that, when trolls said they needed buckets, they _literally_ needed buckets. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have any idea what the buckets would be for, but that didn’t prevent him from being genuinely shocked at just how _much_ trolls came when they reached climax.

They started their experimentation with a simple handjob. It was awkward and clumsy, but, being virgins both, they quickly reached their peak, though it was Karkat who first came. John was half-lying, half-sitting on the bed, legs spread apart for the troll to reach between them, and his own hand was wrapped around the troll’s member, pumping rather ineptly, but it was enough for his boyfriend/matesprit. It had been maybe ten or so minutes before Karkat’s face screwed up, he growled loudly in the back of his throat, and—

Suddenly, the warm hand around the boy’s cock was gone, he let out a squawk of indignation, and Karkat was scrambling to grab something off the floor. It wasn’t until shockingly cold metal hit his thighs that John realized the troll had shoved a bucket between his legs. The container nudged against his balls, making him jump and try to back away, but his eyes were fixated on Karkat’s hurried actions as he situated himself over the bucket and stroked himself to completion. Nothing but ragged breathing filled the semi-dark room as Karkat pressed his thumb over the slit of his member and came, hard.

The troll shifted on his knees and aimed into the bucket as his cum spurted out from the tip of his cock. With his thumb over the slit, the stream was forced to slow, but that didn’t prevent the liquid from making ringing noises as Karkat filled the pail. He slowly jerked off, even as more red genetic material spilled from his member. Between each spurt, Karkat would tug or rub the tip in perverse encouragement as he literally milked himself. The entire time, all John could do was prop himself up on his elbows and watch in complete fascination, his eyes flickering back and forth from the twitching cock to the look of complete bliss on Karkat’s face.

He was so preoccupied with the way the troll’s dick kept twitching each time a new spurt would come out, and how _much_ cum there was, that John completely forgot about his own erection. It wasn’t until he realized that Karkat was growling and moaning _his_ name that John’s cock throbbed, and he grabbed it, moving his hand in time with the troll’s. His own semi-startled groans of pleasure seemed to spur Karkat on, as a particularly enthusiastic stream of cum splashed into the half-full bucket, and the two of them locked eyes.

Karkat’s eyes were bright in the low-lighting, and with his state of being, absolutely brimming with lust. His dark lips were parted wetly and ashen cheeks flushed with red. The troll moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward, and John lost it completely. The Heir cried out and threw his head back as tremors of pleasure rolled over his body. Compared to Karkat’s minutes’ long climax, his was short and unspectacular, but the troll didn’t seem to mind. After one, last stream of cum, the flood became a slow dribble, and Karkat carefully put the bucket on the floor.

Having been satisfied, the two of them resorted to staring at each other at skewed angles, neither quite wanting to meet the other’s gaze. John still felt mildly hot and bothered by Karkat’s unexpectedly long climax, but he was tired and sleepy. Nervously, he cracked a smile and tried to wipe off his cum with the blanket before Karkat grimaced and threw a box of tissues at him.

“So, um,” he started awkwardly, staring pointedly at his stomach and avoiding Karkat’s gaze, “do trolls always… you know… _that_ much?”

Karkat shuffled around on the bed embarrassedly before muttering his own response vaguely. “Not if we do it all the time, but yeah. Basically. What’s it to you, fuckass?” As a form of self-defense, the troll reverted back to cursing.

“Nothing! It’s just… I didn’t expect you to cum that much…?”

The troll grumbled and bumped his forehead against John’s, clumsily kissing him before shoving him down on the bed and pulling the blankets over them. “Done talking? Because I’m sure as fuck tired of listening to you. Now go to sleep, fuckface.” He lightly grazed his sharp teeth over John’s shoulders—eliciting a sharp intake of breath—before jamming his nose against the crook of the human’s neck. John smiled and curled into the troll’s embrace.

* * *

In subsequent scuffles, John began finding himself more and more interested and aroused by Karkat’s more-than-normal-for-humans ejaculation period. He started to wonder what it would feel like if Karkat came inside of him. John had no doubt that most of it would spill out of him, but just the _thought_ of it was enough to make him hard and wet. But each time the troll was about to cum, Karkat would pull out, put a bucket before himself, and John would be vaguely disappointed. It wasn’t that Karkat wasn’t taking care of him afterwards—sometimes, would purposefully make John cum first—but he wanted to know what it would feel like, and the troll wasn’t aware of it.

It was frustrating, yet John was far too embarrassed to ask Karkat. So, for many weeks following that, the fantasy remained a fantasy, and more often than not ended with the two youths sharing a night of blowjobs or sex.

Finally, however, John became far too consumed by his fetish to be shy about it. He was almost sure that Karkat wouldn’t agree to cumming in him and had to devise a plan to make things work. They had gotten to the point where a plastic sheet over the mattress became practical, as a precaution to what would theoretically happen if Karkat _missed_ , so things should have been fine.

Things started off as typically as a usual “date” for them would go. A comfortable dinner, complete with snarky and biting insults, goofy and very lame puns, and hands skittering up the wrong places during a meal.

The dinner atmosphere quickly gave way to hot breaths being pressed into each other’s mouths and shirts being hastily pulled off to be discarded on the floor. John giggled when Karkat’s nails teasingly went up the side of his torso, tickling him. The troll reacted to the laugh with a growl and pressed his fingers more firmly against the hot skin, in admonishment for being silly. Karkat unceremoniously threw John onto the bed. The plastic sheets crinkled under his shifting weight as he leaned up for a kiss. Karkat obliged willingly, rough tongue thrusting into the human’s mouth and ravishing it.

John let out a heady moan through his nose and tugged the troll down lower with his arms, falling flat on the bed and arching his back. Their bodies came in contact, and both were ready to fuck. Karkat ground his hips down, causing their erections to rub against each other and pleasure to start building in the pits of their stomachs. The bed creaked as they dry humped, until John pushed against the troll’s bare chest and started undoing his pants. Karkat mirrored his actions and kneeled on the floor.

With a few urgent taps on the Heir’s inner thighs, Karkat was able to urge John to scoot down to the edge of the bed, his butt resting on the mattress and legs dangling over. John stared at the ceiling hazily, excited and expectant for what was to come. He lay there momentarily before rising up half-way to watch his boyfriend tease him.

It was never a full blow-job from Karkat, because John did _not_ want the troll’s teeth on his sensitive parts, but with the roughly textured tongue of his, Karkat was more than capable of making John melt into a writing mess without sucking on him completely. At the moment, the troll was positioned familiarly between John’s parted legs, eyes looking up at him with anticipation. He slid his palms over John’s hips, making sure to apply enough pressure not to make it feel ticklish. Hot breath rolled over the human’s exposed erection from Karkat’s opened mouth, and John swallowed.

Karkat licked his mouth and grabbed John’s dick, all the while keeping steady eye-contact with him.

“Karkat…” John breathed out softly, his cock already twitching in the firm grasp of Karkat’s hand. A momentary shadow of a smirk flashed across the troll’s face, and then, John was moaning and resisting the urge to thrust up.

The troll licked the engorged erection from base up, breathing heavily to make his lover shudder before gently putting the head of the dick into his mouth. He kept his teeth clenched, to ensure that John wouldn’t get nicked, and sucked lightly. Carefully, he opened his mouth and harshly ran his tongue over the sensitive tip and began pumping it. His other hand was preoccupied with rubbing over the puckered hole of John’s ass, never penetrating, but always teasing and pressing against him. The troll’s sharp nails prevented him from finger-fucking the Heir, but John had long since gotten over his shyness of self-stretching.

Above him, John was moaning alternately with his mouth opened and closed and was clawing at the bed-sheets, causing the plastic beneath them to crackle loudly.

Between wet, open-mouthed kisses and licks, Karkat allowed copious amounts of saliva to coat John’s erection, never minding how messy it got. It was obvious that his matesprit enjoyed it, from the way he was twisting his fingers in his hair and blindly groping for his horns. When John finally managed to find them and begin rubbing them hard, Karkat let out a thick growl rumble from his throat. Even in his throes of pleasure, the Heir remembered that his boyfriend loved it most when he massaged the area where his horns protruded from his skull. His shaking fingers pressed and circled the skin and horns firmly, sending shivers down Karkat’s back and blood into his erection.

Karkat eventually abandoned licking John’s cock and moved lower, hating the loss of friction against his horns, but needing to continue on. He started pushing his tongue into John’s hole. The troll pulled the skin apart with his thumbs on either side as the wet muscle moved in and out of the tight hole, drawing out gasps of pleasure and strangled versions of his name. His own erection was throbbing for some sense of relief, but Karkat knew that John would be more than willing to take care of him. For now, he just wanted to see John completely incoherent and moaning for more.

His tongue wriggled against the wet walls of John’s heated insides, and a loud crinkling noise of the sheets made it clear that John was literally losing his grip on reality. Karkat continued twisting and thrusting his tongue in, pressing his face as closely to his matesprit as possible. Finally, he pulled away slightly and dragged the flat of his tongue over the hole once or twice, to clean off the saliva that had dribbled from his chin and onto John’s skin.

There was a sigh of disappointment, but John was used to what would come next and readily readjusted himself, so that he was completely on the bed again. Karkat clambered on and moved closer to John. The boy stretched out his arms, hooked them around Karkat’s neck, and dragged the troll down, so that they could kiss. John moved, so that he was kneeling on the bed on his knees as well, and was shocked into moaning when Karkat reached behind him and began sliding his hands into the crack of his ass and squeezing him. A finger rubbed against his hole teasingly, and John reciprocated by grinding his cock against Karkat’s.

Carefully, John moved a hand to Karkat’s left horn and began running his thumb over it in small circles until the troll had melted into a pliant, growling mess. John pushed down on his shoulder, and Karkat allowed himself to be lowered to a height where the Heir could easily reach his horn with his mouth. Damp heat almost immediately engulfed the entirety of his nubby horn, and John wasted no time in using the entire surface of his tongue to run over the sensitive protrusion. He sucked with varying strength, and occasionally grazed his blunt teeth over the surface of it gently, treating the horn as sensually and delicately as if he would with Karkat’s erection.

The hair around the horn began to get wet with John’s sloppy, yet arousing, ministrations, but Karkat had no complaints about it. John eventually moved over to his untouched horn, letting Karkat lightly scratch the back of his thighs, growl, and hiss all he wanted while he continued his horn-job. After a few minutes, the troll decided he had been teased enough, and that he needed some friction against his dick. He pushed at John’s chest and made him ease away, breaking the wet trail of saliva trailing from John’s tongue. They kissed again briefly, and then rearranged themselves.

John lay back down and let Karkat settle between his legs, the perfect place to watch the boy play with himself.

John moved both his hands between his legs. His fingers rubbed over his entrance enticingly, a devilish grin on his face. His devious eyes watched Karkat’s every move. The troll swallowed, but made no further movements to do anything. “Come on, Karkat,” he said lowly, throwing his head back a little more to turn his boyfriend on. It did the trick, because in the next second, Karkat had his dick hovering over his fingers, wet with red pre-cum.

The troll grabbed one of John’s bent knees with his left hand and took wrapped his right around his own erection. He began stroking himself teasingly, eyes flickering between the sight of his own cock leaking pre-cum down to John’s hole and the Heir’s flushed face. It wasn’t long before a small trail of wetness was dripping languidly down from the slit of his dick and onto John’s ready fingers. Once there was enough, the human began to spread the cum around his hole with his right hand and pushed his fingers in to stretch himself. Karkat pulled on John’s knee, urging him to open his legs wider. John obliged.

No matter how many times they did it, Karkat doubted he would ever fail to be entranced by the way his red, translucent pre-cum would glisten on John’s fingers as they dipped in knuckle-deep into his own hole before coming out to be coated in more.

While John’s right was busy fucking himself, his left hand was still rubbing the mess of pre-cum on and around his hole. After seeing how mesmerized the troll was, John lifted his red-covered left hand and brought it up to his open mouth. He let his tongue roll over his fingers as he moaned and continued stretching his tight hole. His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes rolled back, and he bucked his hips gently up as he touched his prostate. John pushed deeper to try and stimulate himself more, groaning and licking his digits all the while.

Watching John was addicting, and if Karkat didn’t stop milking himself soon, he was going to lose it. He stopped and growled at John warningly. Blue eyes cracked open, and John moved his hand away from his mouth. He swallowed thickly and tried to regain control of his breathing. The fingers pulled out, still wet, before rubbing one last time around the hole.

“That’s—” John choked a bit, due to his dry throat, “a little sooner than usual.”

“Shut up, fuckass,” Karkat snapped back, eyes staring deep into John’s.

The Heir let out a breathy laugh and placed his hand—the same one he had been using to stretch himself—on Karkat’s left wrist. The troll flinched slightly at the light touch but didn’t pull away. “That’s what you’re about to do, right?” he quipped, buck-teeth glinting in the light.

For that, Karkat jerked his wrist away and trailed his sharp nails over the back of John’s thighs, making him shudder. Karkat didn’t miss the way his cock jumped and strained up, and a wicked smirk tilted his lips slanted. He pressed the tip of his wet cock against John’s prepared entrance and rubbed circles around it, just to tease him. The troll could see John relax and clench his muscles in preparation, and his eagerness grew. Still, it was fun to make his matesprit squirm in desire before actually giving in to him. It was difficult to resist, but he could do it. Most of the times.

“Hngh, Karkat, _please_ ,” John keened, his arms twisted in all sorts of strange directions as he grabbed the pillow his head was resting on at a backwards angle. His elbows were splayed out awkwardly, and his face was buried into the side of one of his shoulders. He shifted his lower body and opened his legs further in enticement, and Karkat lost the battle.

He eased the thick head of his cock past the tight ring of John’s hole but didn’t go any further. It wasn’t satisfying to either of them, but it was just another part of foreplay they both enjoyed thoroughly. Karkat ran his palm against the length of his dick, encouraging it to leak out more pre-cum as a means of lubrication inside of John’s entrance. With the moans and humming the human was making, it didn’t take very long for Karkat’s dick to start profusely spurting out copious amounts of transparent genetic material into him. A few times, John’s movements caused Karkat’s cock to fall out, but the troll didn’t mind; he loved seeing the trail of pre-cum fall from the tip of his erection to the hole. It only took a minor readjustment to shove his cock back in where it belonged, and the lubricating continued.

It wasn’t until John _squeezed_ and some wetness leaked out from around the tip of his flushed cock that Karkat was satisfied with his handiwork. He took both of John’s knees into his hands and leaned forward, very careful not to thrust in too much. Karkat placed a messy kiss on the side of John’s mouth and lowly murmured, “Ready?” into his cheek, body quivering and almost too hot to hold back. All it took was a shaky nod before he slid in completely, friction reduced to a minimum due to his pre-cum.

“Oh, god, _Karkat._ ”

They both moaned, and John wrapped his arms around Karkat’s neck for a heated kiss as they began to fuck.

They parted frequently, tongues and lips barely touching to catch their breath as their bodies and hearts molded into one, small whimpers and moans turning them on more than they could imagine. Each time Karkat pulled back and pushed in, a layer of pre-cum would get pushed around John’s tight, puckered hole, accumulating lewdly as wet lube. As John was already filled with it before the fucking started, it was eventual that pre-cum would start running out of his hole at every thrust and begin trickling down his ass and back. Some stuck to Karkat’s thighs and the slapping noise of their bodies coming into contact became a backdrop for their activities.

With each push and pull, the skin around John’s hole would follow the movement, and both of them could feel just how tight John was. A dull ache throbbed wracked the Heir’s body because of how much Karkat was stretching him, but John loved every inch of it. The thick friction was addicting, and clenching his walls against the troll’s dick was John’s favorite thing to do. It was something he tried to do all the time, when he wasn’t too distracted with pleasure, but it always drove them both crazy.

Karkat pushed John’s knees closer to his chest, so that the human’s erection was bouncing between them as the troll shoved his dick into him repeatedly. Wetness had also began dripping from his cock, though at a less impressive amount than what Karkat had. Pre-cum dribbled onto his stomach to cool, and his balls were being coated with Karkat’s own cum. He allowed his boyfriend a few more wild pushes until he kissed him hungrily and applied gentle pressure to his shoulders. The troll pulled away reluctantly and helped him straighten his legs again. The thrusting slowed until Karkat was merely _in_ him as he lay on his back, trying to catch his breath.

The Knight was about to ask what was wrong, but was cut off when John squeezed around him and got up on his elbows. With a bit of maneuvering, he managed to push Karkat onto _his_ back and ended up straddling him. Karkat placed his hands onto John’s hips and smiled dangerously.

“Kinky tonight, John?”

“Maybe,” the boy responded, pulling up and slamming back down again, and they both knew the answer was actually “Fuck yes,” without having actually said it.

John continued riding Karkat’s dick with wild abandon, until he felt a heavy heat settle in his stomach, and the coil of release quivering in need. His cock bounced violently from his ministrations, but he couldn’t cum yet. From the look on Karkat’s face, he was getting very close too. He squeezed as he pulled up and relaxed as he sank back down, making things infinitely pleasurable for the two of them, but John was slowly losing control with each hard thrust he received to his over-stimulated prostate.

He teased himself by grinding his hips and pushing the tip of Karkat’s cock against the gland before pulling it away and repeating the motion over and over again. The way Karkat was thrusting into him, with his knees bent on the bed, wasn’t making things easier on him.

“Ahn! Kar… kat,” he panted, pulling out all the stops to make Karkat cum, “you feel so good in me. So hard and—ngh, fuck— _big_ as you fuck me like this. God, I could just—ride you like this forever.” He moaned as a hard spurt of pre-cum hit him inside, and John bit his lower lip to hold back.

“God, yes. You always feel so fucking tight no matter how many times I fuck—ah—your ass. Shit, you fucking love it when I shove it in you hard, huh?” Karkat replied, going along with the dirty-talk. “You just want me to stuff you with my cum and spray it all over you, don’t you, John?”

John let out a guttural moan, and his cock let out a spurt of pre-cum. “Karkat, you don’t even fucking _know_ ,” he whined, fingers raking down the troll’s chest.

The face John had on, the pure desperation, and the need in his voice pushed Karkat beyond his limits. “S-Shit, John. Get off. I-I need the fucking bucket.” Karkat’s hands began gripping his hips hard, torn halfway between continuing to shove his dick into John’s heat or pulling away and finishing properly in a bucket.

John continued fucking himself on his dick, now holding tightly to his cock to prevent himself from cumming too soon. “N-No.”

“ _Fuck_ , John, I’m not fucking kidding! Get off!” the troll snarled, pupils enlarged and getting wider by the second as he neared completion.

That was when the Heir leaned down and hotly whispered, “Cum in me, Karkat,” into his ear, and the troll completely lost it. He bucked up once, pushing himself deeply inside of John, and came.

The first flood of cum that spurted out of the troll’s dick so hard that it nearly made John spill himself too, but he tightened his hand and continued riding his ejaculating boyfriend, in an attempt to maximize the pleasure. Within two or three contractions, John was already completely filled and a majority of the cum was just spilling out of him messily, running down his thighs and dripping onto Karkat. His walls were completely coated in it, and more was filling him. Everything felt so unimaginably hot and wet that John knew he couldn’t possibly ever sit by idly and watch as Karkat jerked off into a bucket after this. The way the cum forcefully _pushed_ into him before sliding out was turning him on like none other.

His moans melted into Karkat’s guttural curses and whines of pleasure. A particularly hard spurt hit his prostate straight-on, and John finally started stroking instead of holding onto himself. He wasn’t sure why he even bothered, since the second he let off some pressure on his dick, his cock exploded, and cum splattered everywhere, joining the mess Karkat was still making. Each time a stream came out, his dick would strain up and a spasm overtook his body. It was the hardest he had ever cum, and each new flood of wetness filling him was making him push even more out of his dick. His hand shook from how good it felt, and his entire body was tingling from the sensation. Finally, his orgasm ended, and drops of his cum trickled feebly onto Karkat’s heaving stomach.

In his ass, John felt the last few spurts of cum enter him before it stopped. Karkat’s cock was acting as a plug, but the Heir knew that, the second he pulled off him, the rest of the cum would start dripping out.

“Fuck… John. What the hell… was that?” the troll asked between catching his breath.

“I just, mmn,” he tightened his muscles experimentally to feel how full Karkat had stuffed him, shuddering in post-orgasm sensitivity and bliss, “wanted to feel you cum inside me. God, that felt so good.”

“Shit, we made a fucking mess though,” Karkat sighed heavily, running a sort-of-clean hand through his hair.

“It’s okay,” John replied, licking his dry lips. “That’s what the plastic sheets are for. But… I guess it would be bad to make things any worse, huh?” Without further explanation, John clenched hard around Karkat’s flaccid cock and eased up gently. As expected, some of the genetic material leaked out, but most of it stayed inside John’s ass.

“What are you—?”

John hushed him and reached carefully over the edge of the bed to retrieve the extremely-late bucket. He settled it between Karkat’s legs and on top of the sodden mess of bed sheets and cum before squatting over it. “You’ll need some of this in the bucket, won’t you?” John asked lewdly, fingers already travelling back to very familiar territory.

“John,” Karkat growled warningly, cock twitching with renewed interest. His eyes stayed fixed to the visual imagery his matesprit was giving him.

The fingers jammed into the well-fucked hole before pulling out again, drawing out a heady moan as well as a trail of cum. As he continued finger-fucking himself, more and more of the cum Karkat had shoved in there began dripping out onto John’s hand and into the bucket. It was going to be nowhere near as full as it would have been if Karkat had just milked himself into it, since about ninety-eight percent of it was soaking pitifully into the bed sheets, but the sight of John filling it in such an unconventional manner was more than enough to get Karkat hard.

Within seconds, the bucket was smacked away, and John was pushed down again, hole already being filled by his over-eager boyfriend. As Karkat slid in, the cum he had fucked in there spurted out and leaked onto the bed.

Even in such a situation, the prankster couldn’t help but hazard a jibe. “Oh, Karkat, I thought you were never as—”

The rest of the sentence became lost and garbled as Karkat began moving fast and hard in him. Rasping growls joined in on the sharp cries John uttered. The boy shifted so that Karkat could continue fucking him sideways. They have had multiple rounds of sex before, but this was the first time John had gotten so hard so quickly. Already, his dick was stiffening and throbbing with sensitivity and need. Karkat didn’t touch him, but the way he pounded into his prostate was enough indirect stimulation.

Their second round was a lot rougher and animalistic, driven by the pair’s need to fill and be filled with cum. There was nothing but harsh thrusting, muscles being stretched, and wetness dripping out of tight holes. John came first, still a completely body-wracking orgasm that made him lose his breath and feel like Karkat had just fucked him completely dry, but it took the troll a little while longer to reach his consecutive peak.

When he did start ejaculating, there was considerably less cum, though it was still enough to start spurting wildly out of John. The boy remained panting on his side, moaning thickly each time Karkat’s dick pushed more cum into him, but soon, his boyfriend’s movements ceased, and they were both still.

Karkat breathed heavily, arms braced in front and behind John’s turned body, his head bent toward his matesprit. His breaths ran through John’s tousled hair as he said, “Fuck… that was…..”

John began laughing faintly, and tilted his head slightly to watch Karkat’s face. “Can we not use buckets anymore?”

“Yeah, fuck the buckets.”

The alarmingly quick response he received from Karkat sent John into another fit of giggles. It wasn’t until Karkat pulled out and smothered him with an angry kiss that he actually shut up.

Cleaning up after sex became a huge chore afterwards, but neither of them minded.


End file.
